shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi
'Yoshi '(ヨッシー', Yoshi-sama) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working as Demetrius’s personal attendant. Always seen by his side and does the day to day things for him as well, Yoshi was a former Doctor and Medicine man. However being called by Demetrius to come and be his personal attendant, but killing many members of his family and then faking his death. Taking the name Yoshi, unknown to what his original name was. With a bounty of 50,000,000 murdering his family members, defecting from the marine’s doctors and the cover up of a mysterious disappearance of a commodore. He ate the Nebai Nebai no mi, which gave him the name of “The Slimy Helper”. With this Yoshi sets out to serve Demetrius until the day he dies and give his body and soul to the cause of the Hakuri Pirates. Appearance What makes Yoshi so noticeable is the white hood and mask he wears, however when using his devil fruit he removes his coverings to use it. The reason behind he has a mask is that he is an attendant so following traditional ways, his face is not worthy enough to be seen by Demetrius. However Yoshi dresses in very simple cloths not really having a battle outfit since he himself rarely sees battle and he is an older man as well. In terms of clothing Yoshi wears a yukata top, with long sleeves and with the crest of the hakuri pirates on the edges of it. He wears a haori vest over this, with the hakuri symbol as well. He wears a pair of black hakama pants and carries a sword on his hip held by a brown obi. He wears a set of bandages around his feet and covers the exposed toes with ashes, for a reason unknown. Personality Yoshi is a very wise man, however he is not a good nor evil spirit. He is more of an enlighten man, who loves his purpose in the world. He is a humble and respectful man, even to enemies. But he is fearsomely loyal to Demetrius and the hakuri pirates, he feels that it is his true place in the world. Yoshi speaks as if he was a guru or a teacher, with long parable like speeches. He speaks with a polite and proper manner at all times, albeit terrifyingly so when he completely stumps his enemies and such. However Yoshi can kill his beliefs and kill when Demetrius commands. Making it a more of an ironic case for Yoshi and Tragic, much like Hana B. Genjisora. He can be cruel and heartless at a drop of a hat, which make many wonder why if he is the way he is. Why does he serve Demetrius and the rest of the hakuri pirates? Although it is still unknown to why, Yoshi is very passive not wanting to fight. Only thinking Demetrius and has stated that he will even commit suicide if his lord was to die. Relationships Hakuri Crew Yoshi is about the closet thing to a nice guy out of the whole crew, however he is respected as well. But the rest crew has very little interaction with him, since he is always in Demetrius' chambers and aiding him in the day to day things. Yoshi rarely sees the other, but he knows each member by name and some of their dreams. Demetrius's Division In Demetrius's division he is not fearful of either Missy or Masashi even Ravana at that. It seems that Ravana and Yoshi get along the best and even Yoshi aids Ravana as well from time to time. Demetrius D. Xavier Unknown to Yoshi is that Demetrius uses him for a few things, the first being a personal attendant, a messenger and many other things. Demetrius acknowledges Yoshi's loyalty to him and does seem to praise him for it. Abilities and Powers Strength Yoshi has average strength, however since he rarely sees battle he keeps his strength in perseveres. Speed Yoshi has average speed, however since he rarely sees battle he keeps his speed in perseveres. Devil Fruit The Nebai Nebai no Mi is a paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can spit up a sticky liquid from their body. It was ate by Yoshi Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that user can spit up and fire a sticky thick liquid at others and objects. However somewhat disgusting this is useful, the user can fire this liquid at an on coming projectile and it will stop where it is. The user can also spit it up and cover others in it so they will be stuck where they stand. The more dangers of this fruit is that it is flammable if a source or heat is brought into the mix, however the main weakness of this liquid is seas water. If it touches seas water it will come clean off and other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Yoshi is very masterful at haki, even though he is an older man he is able to take down even the youngest and strongest of the devil fruit users and haki user. Training for at lest 29 years and watching and studying Demetrius's and others haki skills. Trivia *Yoshi was inspired by Ranmaru Mori. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User